A process kit shield may be used in, for example, a physical vapor deposition (PVD) chamber to separate a processing volume from a non-processing volume. In PVD chambers configured to deposit aluminum on a substrate, the process kit shield may be fabricated, for example, from stainless steel (SST). The SST process kit shield can be recycled multiple times as an aluminum layer deposited on the process kit shield during processing can be preferentially etched away from the base SST shield material. However, the inventors have been working on depositing relatively thick aluminum films on the substrate using significantly increased process power and deposition time as compared to conventional aluminum deposition processes.
For the thicker aluminum deposition process, the inventors have observed that the temperature of the process kit shield goes sufficiently high to undesirably result in whisker growth on the substrate. The inventors believe that whiskers are formed when the process kit surrounding the substrate does not have sufficient time to cool down between subsequent processes. The deposition process heats the substrate significantly more than the heated substrate support. Because the substrate is electrostatically chucked to the pedestal, the wafer is not free to bow under the thermal stress caused by the mismatch in the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) between the thick aluminum film and the substrate (e.g., silicon). When the film stress on the substrate gets high enough, whiskers pop out of the film to reduce the film stress. The inventors have further observed that high temperatures in the structures surrounding the substrate also adversely affect the reflectivity of the aluminum film deposited on the substrate. For example, the inventors have observed that the temperature of the cover ring and shield play an important role in cooling the substrate via thermal radiation, and in minimizing whisker formation.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided embodiments of improved process kit.